Security devices, such as for example, padlocks and other types of conventional locks are known in the art. Many security devices are provided for restricting access to enclosures, for example, by securing hasps or other lock points on doors or gates, or for restricting access to equipment and control instruments, including, for example, electrical components, such as switches, dials, push buttons, and electrical connections, and fluid system components, such as valves, pressure regulators, and fluid conduit fittings and connectors. Some locking devices are provided with an adjustable and/or selectively detachable cable that may be secured around or through a lock feature (e.g., a hasp, latch, or other such feature) to provide a locking condition.